Smile
by StinsBatskylovin
Summary: A future Barney & Robin fic: They are officially married, after a week they would be moving to a new place and started their lives together. With some reminiscing in flashback we get to know what Barney & Robin are up to in the future.


Summary: In the summer of 2013 Barney & Robin are just married. Newly weds, man and wife it's only been a week since the wedding and they won't be going on their honeymoon until the following Friday. But before that, they would go back to work for the first time a week before leaving on their honeymoon.

**A/N****: **Robin Stinson, Yes this story is a future fic so Robin Scherbatsky is now Robin Stinson and this story will take place in the future. I wanted to write something about Barney and Robin's future as a married couple since we won't be seeing much of their future on the show I want to take a look into the future because I hate not knowing much about my two favorite characters in later years. So, enjoy this fic it will be another longer fic so I would love comments on this one.

* * *

June 2nd

_"I can't believe that we are already a week into this marriage." I never thought I would be here, laying next to my husband in our new apartment. Robin has had this smile on her face for a week now ever since she married the love of her life just one week earlier._

_"I know, but I wouldn't change a thing. Last week was the best weekend of my whole life." This was the last thing Barney said before drifting off to sleep, he was exhausted from moving into their new place so soon after getting married so Robin let him go to sleep but Robin. She stayed up, she couldn't fall a sleep yet because she was still excited and happy to be married and living in a new apartment that is THEIR apartment together. It's weird but in a good way, she wouldn't have it any other way._

_May 26th, 2013_

_Flashback: As Robin stood in front of the church doors about to walk down towards her future she thought back to when she first fell for Barney Stinson. It was only 4 years ago that she dated him but it has been 5 years since realize that Barney Stinson is not who he seems to be and what people think he is. One day in July, Robin's birthday. They had just gone out to dinner to celebrate with the gang, then headed to Maclaren's for drinks and more conversation. The gang talked about Robin, her birthday and normal things like their jobs and whatever they were up to at that time. However, Robin was in deep conversation with Barney about something that she's been holding back for a while. Okay, she was a bit tipsy on this night but it was the most sincere thing she's ever said to anyone even if she is drunk off her ass right then._

"_I understand you, you might come off as macho and vein sometimes and act like someone you aren't most of the time. But, Barney Stinson. I know you have a good heart and that's why I like you."_

_Again, Robin was drunk after having about 10 drinks this night but her mind was clear enough to finally say what was on her mind for some time at that time. _

_May 26th, 2013_

_As Robin laid in her new bed, well their new bed at their new apartment that Barney had surprised her with as a wedding gift after they were married. Robin stares at her new husband with a that big bright smile that she can't seem to control ever since she stood in that door way of the church looking straight ahead at her future. This smile could not and would not ever become a frown ever again but as she laid watch her husband she sighs and breathes in a deep breath then lets it out again. Her mind flashes to another time when this smile was on her face._

_Summer 2009_

"_You really are something else Stinson." Robin shakes her head and rolled her but for some reason she couldn't wipe the smile she has on her face._

"_Yeah, but you love me all the same." She keeps the smile on her face and laughs at how adorable Barney looks right now trying to make it up to her for leaving her cooped up in the Stormtrooper for 3 hours._

"_Sorry about that comment before I was just trying to talk about something else since the guys know I'm still single and not seeing anyone. I hope I didn't hurt you by talking about other girls. You are the only girl for me." He tells her this and for the first time since they started seeing each other. Robin Scherbatsky never looked at Barney Stinson the same way again as she did before this summer._

"_Don't worry about it I didn't take it personally." She tries to say this in a reassuring way but after breaking his very expensive vase he didn't believe her but after some convincing sex he had forgiven her for breaking his vase. That was the first time Barney ever said sorry to her._

"_I'm sorry, when I'm in the single Barney mode my mind starts to wander a bit what I said had nothing to do with wanting other girls." And once again for the first time since they started hooking up Robin saw another side to Barney Stinson that nobody but her gets to see. And, that is, that when he is honest and sincere about something he means it and he did mean it with all of his being._

_2013_

_As Barney slept on this night, Robin watched him breathe in and out for almost 2 hours before cuddling close to him and going to sleep herself. The next day is a Monday, it should be like any other Monday but on this Money it was different. Robin and Barney both took the week after the wedding off so they can be together and move into their new apartment and then on the following Monday they'd go back to work. This Monday was different, it would be the first time they would be going to their jobs as a married couple. Even though some of their co workers were at the wedding it's still nice to go back to work again NOT single. _

_The next morning Robin woke up still in the arms of her new husband. God, she still can't believe it's been a week since they got married but she loves the feeling of being safely in the arms of the only man she gave her heart to, this feeling of newly wedded bliss and knowing that she'll be waking up and going to sleep with Barney by her side for the rest of her life. Makes her feel like the luckiest girl on earth and she wouldn't have it any other way. Marrying Barney was the best decision she's ever made because she can't think of not having Barney there beside her for the rest of her life as a bad thing when this smile tells her why she married Barney only a week ago today._

_As Robin stood in the back of the church ready to walk down the isle her dad said the words she's always wanted to hear. "I love you Robin. That was from Barney and myself because we both do love you more than you think we do." Those words started a string of tears that she couldn't control until after the ceremony. It was really hard getting through the ceremony without sobbing but she kept that smile on her face and got through it just fine because at the end of the day she would be thankful to Barney for getting along with her father when she didn't ask him to get alone with him. But, it was the nicest thing Barney had ever done for her since she's known him._


End file.
